


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by pushkin666



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fighting turns to sex, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A derelict warehouse, wall slamming and a fight that ends as their fights always do, heading towards sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and the Machine. Written for the prompt of 'fighting turns to sex'.

The warehouse is abandoned, derelict almost, which is a good thing because they’re making enough noise between the two of them to wake the dead. The last thing they need is for anybody to take an interest in their fight.

Doyle is right up in his face. He’s angry; cheeks red and fists clenched. He takes a swing at Bodie, which Bodie blocks only to miss the second punch which catches him on the mouth, splitting his lip.

“Fuck you, Doyle!” he shouts, pissed now at his partner. “I took the shot because you were in danger. I was only in the line of fire for a few seconds.”

“That’s not the point,” Doyle spits out at him. “You don’t do that, you idiot! You could have been killed!” He takes another swing at Bodie and when it doesn’t connect he lunges at him, pushing him into the wall behind him.

 _“Umph,”_ Bodie gasps out as his head connects with the concrete. He’s dazed for a moment and then Doyle is in his face again but this time he’s kissing him, biting at Bodie's split lip. It’s rough and it hurts but Bodie doesn’t care. Doyle’s eyes are bright with lust and Bodie can’t think of anything more beautiful than his partner when he’s like this.

He grabs at Doyle’s t-shirt pulling him closer and pushes his knee between Doyle’s legs. This is how they always end up; fighting which turns to sex. All that changes is who is on top, which of them gets the upper hand. Looking at Doyle right now Bodie thinks it’s going to be his partner who wins this time and Bodie who’s going to get fucked. The thought sends a shiver of want through him.

Mind you, he won’t go down without a fight.


End file.
